


Turn the page

by Garance



Series: My english works [5]
Category: Aquaman (2018), Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Batfleck and friends, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bruce Has Issues, Crying, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Fortress of Solitude, Hurt Bruce, Hurt Diana, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's my baby, Jason Todd is Dead, Just imagine Kal is Clark but with mental issues in the story, Lord Superman - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Warner let me see the Snyder's cut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shy Clark, Smut, Spoilers for BvS Justice League and Wonder Woman, Suicidal Thoughts, Translation in English, Trauma, Violence, mentions of steve trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lord Superman decided to play with Bruce, causing trauma for the entire Justice League.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamada_CZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamada_CZ/gifts).



> The publication of the chapters will be random, I already have the French version on the arms and a lot of control to revise, sorry

Turn the page : chapter 1

 

Bruce woke up, even though he did not want to. He hoped every day when he fainted that he would never open his eyes again, but unfortunately life was clinging to him. Everything had been taken from him. His clothes, his freedom, his team, his life and his dignity. His hands were tied by alien handcuffs behind his back. His body was injured but the one holding him was careful never to go too far. He was raped every day, in a different way each time in the room of this psychopath, and at the end of the rape and the torture, was brought back to his little cell cold and heartless.

 

Today in, two minions were coming for him, he had stopped fighting after a week, it was useless and he knew it. They put him in the demon's glass chamber and left, leaving him alone with the desperation of being a weak human being compared to the overpowering alien who kept him in captivity. The alien looked like two drops of water to Superman, but he certainly did not bring hope or joy, fear reigned with him. Bruce did his best to forget everything, hoping that the league would find him one day, but hope disappeared over the days with his desire to live.

 

The alien called himself Lord Superman, but he had nothing else to do with Superman than his powers and his appearance. His costume was white and black, with a touch of red. Bruce was nauseous just thinking that this individual was the most powerful being on Earth, and that his other him was accompanying him in his delusions of dictatorship over the world.

 

He came out of his thoughts when the fake Clark made him look up at him, kissing him savagely, biting his lower lip and pumping blood at him. Bruce made no noise, did not move, did not participate in the kiss. He was disgusted by his own body that he hoped his mind would leave his integrity. Lord Superman finished the kiss, then slapped his prisoner who fell to the ground, he put his foot on Wayne's red cheek and gritted his teeth. He would not have any pleasure if his toy did not move anymore. He leaned forward slightly and pressed harder on the captive's face, making him moan despite his resistance. Kal removed his weight and lifted Bruce by the hair, before looking him in the eyes, looking for the slightest trace of hope to annihilate him, as when what he loved had been taken from him. He found nothing but hate in Bruce's brown Iris. He sighed, took chains and hung them on the ceiling with indestructible handcuffs for a human and handcuffed the billionaire's ankles to the ground, taking care to spread his feveris legs.

 

Bruce did not even bother to wonder how to escape his ordeal, he was just going to accept his fate and grit his teeth. Kal removed his gloves and coated his fingers with lubricant, Bruce already knew the rest, so he prepared his body to the intrusion as best he could. The alien returned a first finger, he shook slightly but became motionless soon after, a second finger did not disturb him. The third finger was terrible but bearable, he was hoping it would pass quickly, but he felt a ring pass around his cock and his fingers press against his prostate. Kal pressed his lips against his ear and whispered words that made him shudder and nightmare.

 

"You're going to beg me, Bruce Wayne, you're going to cry and ask me to cum so hard that even the other me would hear it."

 

The fingers pressed more, and Bruce felt his blood go in his crotch. He did not want to beg, he had no more freedom, but he was going to cling to the remaining dignity he had left. He was not an animal or a dog who moaned to be fed, he was not someone in need of supplicating love for caresses, he was a normal human being fighting against the dehumanization that confronted him, he could not give up his manhood as he could not think of begging the alien who was violating him. Bruce spat in Kal's face, wanting him to stop his rape and immediately start torturing him, unfortunately The alien smiled and wiped the saliva on his face. The fake Clark used his remaining hand to open the bottom of his suit and reveal his growing cock and then withdrew his fingers to caress his crotch and smear again lubricant. Bruce prayed inside him so that he did not feel anything and his cock did not get bigger, but the kryptonian crotch came back inside him, he felt his bowels tear, his body burn and a horrible sound came out of him his throat. His eyelids were bubbling, tears rolling on his pale cheeks covered with blood, but he wanted to keep his eyes closed so as not to see the rapist and his own weakness.

 

The cock hit his prostate again, and the heat went to his genitals despite him, he hated now because he knew he should beg the alien he wanted to kill. His crotch was big now, he wanted to come but the ring stop him, he bit his already injured lip and let tears slip to the ground, maybe Kal would pity him at one point. .. He opened his eyes and saw an infamous smile drawn on the face of the fake Clark, he understood that he should beg like a whore for everything to end the next day. A new blow in the prostate determined his words.

 

''Please... Please... Please let me cum...''

"It's not enough, Wayne."

''Let me show you that I am your whore, your slut, that I must have fun and serve you as a god... Clark...''  

 

In a white flash, the ring disappeared, his cock came out and he could cum on his abdomen. He shuddered a few seconds before looking timidly at the man in front of him, who had scarlet eyes.  

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Turn the page : chapter 2

 

"Clark is dead."

''I'm sorry, I was wrong... Please forgive me, master...''

 

Bruce stammered, still under the influence of the smell of sex. Kal melted the chains before pushing his cock into Wayne's dry mouth. Kal plunged his fingers into Bruce's sticky hair and directed him in the way of sucking him. Bruce breathed jerkily through the nose and dug his cheeks to please the psychopath at best. After a few minutes sperm poured down his throat, he did not want to swallow but he had to stay alive. The sperm burned his throat but the cock retreated and he fell back to the ground. The usual session of torture would begin in a very short time.

 

Kal took him by the hair and swung him against any kind of surface, be it wall, ceiling or floor. Bruce felt like a ball in a pinball machine, stirred in all directions. Between two shocks, he heard his executioner treat him.

 

''You are my toy, my bitch, you must obey all my orders, I will never let you go from here, you will die as a dog for your master !''

 

After a few minutes, the alien stopped, leaving him almost dead on the ground. Unfortunately, Kal kicked him from the top, pushing him into the ground. A nurse returned to the false Clark's room and began to take care of his wounds, more serious than any other time. At least three of his ribs were broken, his nose was broken, and he was very lucky his left arm was not moving for a while. The nurse left, leaving him alone with the demon, he was not afraid of death at this moment. Kal looked at him with contempt, then brought him back to his cell, it was the first time he had done it. He was just posed and shut up, but this gesture worried him, what was he planning to do ?

 

The next day, the two underlings brought him again to their master's room, who was waiting for him with a dirty smile. They abandoned him to his fate and he saw what awaited him. Bruce sighed and closed his eyes, preparing for rape and torture, except that the kiss he shared with Kal made him open his eyes. It was strangely sweet for the psychopath who was torturing and generally raping him. He saw a whip behind the fake Clark's back and prayed that there would be only torture today.

 

"You're going to be a good dog for your master today, are not you ?"

''Yes...''

 

Bruce lowered his head, he hated himself so much. Kal made him sit down and gently put his hand on his cheek, almost kindly. He shuddered as the cape passed in front of his face and when Kal stood behind him and played with his nerves, putting his hand on his shoulder, pressing his broken arm. Bruce moaned at the action, and let a muffled sound come out of his throat when the whip fell on his back and burned his skin. After about ten minutes and twenty shots, the bad Superman asked him a question that brought him good memories.

 

"Who do you love, Bruce Wayne ?"

  
Bruce remembered all the moments with the league, and he thought about Clark's return, how the steel man had looked at him with joy on the battlefield, how he had almost hid behind Diana because of of the shame that weighed on him. He had left as soon as possible, had hardly spoken to Clark since, and had been captured while returning from a business trip. A tear slid slowly down her cheek as Kal's greasy, personal laugh sounded in the room and in her ears. Bruce regretted even more he had hurt, insulted Clark than when the steel man had gone out. Kal smashed his head against the ground and repeated the question, a little hope took his body at Clark's thought, and he struggled against Kal's pressure.

  
''Answer my question, bitch !"

"I love Clark Kent, your alter-ego of my world, asshole !"

''Tsk. You are mine, you will never see your friends again, let alone this fragile Superman !"

"You will never break me, I am a human being and I will fight for what characterizes me ! I'm going to fight you with my love for Clark !"

"You will never beat me, Bruce !"

 

Kal went to make a mark with his thermal vision, when he was sent against the wall of the room, in the blink of an eye. Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but instead, tears flowed. Clark landed on the floor, his face cold and angry, Kal got up and they stared at each other. In one second, a tornado of blue and red raged in the middle of the room, destroying everything in its path, Bruce had to hang on the bed not to be sent against a wall. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the two kryptonians exchanging blows, hatred fueling their desire to fight.

 

Bruce spat blood when the good Superman crashed on him at full speed. Clark apologized before getting up and going back to fight. After a few minutes, Kal collapsed and Clark stood victorious. Bruce felt his eyes blur, it was no longer tears, he fell to the ground and fainted. Clark panicked, seeing the inside of his friend's body in a sorry state. He put Bruce on his shoulder and grabbed the collar of his alter-ego before flying to the Hall of Justice, where he deposited Kal and let the league put him handcuffs made from kryptonite, then he flew to the Lake House, where he let Alfred take care of Bruce. Clark blamed himself for not reacting and intervened earlier, he could have saved Bruce, but he was weak, Bruce had fought, He had been beaten by fate. He did not deserve to be part of the league, to be friends with Bruce, he flew to the Fortress of Solitude, where his double had stolen his identity and where he had martyred his friend for weeks without him do not know it. He watched the blood, and he fell to the ground, his house almost destroyed but soiled, tears dirtying his face.  

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Turn the page : chapter 3

 

Diana Prince returned to the Hall of Justice, not to take note of the misdeeds or any meeting, but to interrogate the other Superman, which had undermined their morale. She returned to the cell and drew her sword to place it under Kal's throat. She had so much unsatisfied hatred since Steve's death that she did not know where to begin, her mind clouded by all the demons hurting her loved ones. First German soldiers killed his aunt, Ares killed Steve, Steppenwolf attacked Themyscira and Lord Superman tortured her friend without her being able to do anything.

 

"What do you want, Diana ?" Kal started, smirking

''Do not call me that, you do not know me.'' Diana stared directly at the center of Kal's sadistic blue eyes

"I know all the Justice League and this dear Bruce in particular, you knew he had experience with the hom..." He did not finish his sentence, Diana scratched his cheek with his sword, enjoying of the weakness imposed by kryptonite

''Do not talk as if we were friends, I will never appreciate you ! You've hurt my best friend, I'll never forgive you !"Diana screamed and hit Kal in the face

"When you see Clark, tell him to come see me. And for Barry, tell him that my Barry is dead. I forgot, remind Bruce that he belongs to me." Kal smiles sadistically

''Go to hell.'' Diana tidied her sword looking at Kal with contempt

 

Diana left, taking care to close the cell well behind her. She shook with disgust and hatred towards Kal-El. She needed to breathe quietly, but her pulse quickened and sweat formed all over her body. She hit the wall, before leaving for the training room. Once inside, her gaze was posted on a boxing bag, she took gloves and put them on, before beating the bag with as much force as the moment when Ares insulted Steve while the plane had just exploded . From a moment in her life, she had promised never to lose anyone again, but now she was losing herself. After two hours of hitting the bag, which had fallen to the ground after a while, a cough brought Diana back to reality.

 

"It looks like the gym is not going to resist you."

''Arthur... ''

"Clark has not come back yet, and Bruce does not wake up."

"Did you go to Bruce's house ? It's weird coming from you."

"His lake is perfect for thinking in silence, and I must admit that all of this worries me as much as you do, though, given the state of the punching bag, a little less."

''And Atlantis ?''

"Mera takes care of everything for me in my absence, do not worry about it."

"Kal-El laughs at me, I wanted to kill him, Arthur, I do not know if I'll be able to hold me back in the future. He is so sarcastic, so unhuman, he does not care about everything he has provoked..."

"If you kill him, you will not be better than him, but this rot will not exist anymore."

"I know Arthur, it scares me to have so much responsibility, to have to manage everything in the absence of Bruce..."

"I'm sure you can do it. You do not need anyone to save the world Diana. But you need friends to get better and destresser. Let's have a drink."

"I can not, I have to deal with Gotham and Metropolis, Circe was seen a few days ago, and I'm still without news of the Joker and Harley Quinn..."

''Diana ! You come to relax right now, it's an order !''

''Yes, you're right, I'm losing my mind right now...''

 

Diana took a shower to get rid of the smells of sweat, before putting on a comfortable dress found in her personal belongings deposited months earlier. Arthur was already in civilian clothes, so the two left for a drink at a bar in Metropolis. They settled next to the wall in the background so as not to be bothered drunk with alcohol all stronger than each other. Arthur took two bottles of whiskey and a bottle of rum, while Diana took a batch of beer. They drank until they could not, until the bar closed, leaving them almost completely drunk but still able to walk. The princess and the king were now walking arm-in-arm through the streets of Metropolis, telling each other about their lives and how they would like to change something in their lives.

 

They ducked into an alley without realizing it, then stood on guard when they heard criminals threatening them. Diana and Arthur smiled at each other before attacking the criminals and sending them back where they came from in a few seconds. They went back to the Hall of Justice and sat down in front of the surveillance computers on a sofa they had just moved for their comfort. Diana took a blanket, and other bottles of alcohol. They watched Kal, sitting in his cell, cold and wise. Arthur groaned only at the thought that he might have hurt his friends.

 

"What are we drinking for ?" Arthur asked

''At the fall of the Justice League...'' Diana murmured weakly

"I'm going to drink that." Arthur said impassive

 

They fell asleep once their alcohol was over. Diana, her head resting on Arthur's abdomen, and Arthur's head in the hollow of Diana's shoulder. It was the first time they drank so much, and they hoped in their sleep that it would be the last. Diana moaned and moved in her sleep, reliving Steve's death and seeing Bruce almost dead in the arms of a pale Clark disfigured by the blows of the other Superman. Arthur dreamed, neither of something happy, nor of something sad, just the reality, the world in which he lived, September 11, 2001, January 7, 2015, November 13, 2015. All these real and inhuman events, he saw that again, with a new and hopeless eye.  

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about the 7th january 2015 and the 13th november 2015. In Paris, in January it has been an attack on the satiric news paper Charlie Hebdo that killed at least 12 people because of religious propose. In November, it has been an other attack that killed more than 200 people, because terrorists, that's complicated. So, it was just something for the chapter 3, because I want people to understand, and I just wanted to pay tribute to the fallen.


	4. Chapter 4

Turn the page: chapter 4

 

Barry Allen returned to the Hall of Justice to learn about the wrongdoing of last night and try to compensate for the absence of Batman and Superman, but he knew he would never be as strong and intelligent as his mentors. He went to the surveillance room to find Arthur and Diana sleeping on top of each other, bottles of alcohol on the floor. Barry caught a laugh, when he saw Lord Superman on the screens waving for him to come and keep him company. He took courage with both hands and returned to Lord Superman's cell.

 

''Barry. I was waiting for you." Kal started

"Why... Why did you do that ?" Barry asked

''I guess you want the whole story from the beginning, Flash.'' Kal got into a nicer position

''Why come ? Why did you do that to Bruce ? Where is your Justice League ?" Barry had so many questions to ask

"All started when a madness took possession of me, I became so aggressive that I killed my Justice League, you, Diana, Victor, Arthur, and my Bruce. After several days of strange loneliness, I found a machine that my Cyborg had created, and I arrived in your world. I immediately recognized Bruce's heartbeat. You still do not know, Barry."

''Know what ? What do you want with me ?!" Barry felt oppressed by the bad version of his icon

"You do not know that my Bruce and I were going out together. And you do not know that your Bruce likes your Clark."

''What ? No, it's his life, I do not care what you can say about sentimental lives..."

"Do you know why I did it to Bruce ?"

"Because you're a psychopath, because madness lives in you !" Barry exclaimed more and more uncomfortable

''I did all this for the greater good, because your world is corrupt, I tried to warn Bruce, but he did not understand, I was forced to make him live all that I have suffered ! You can not understand Barry, you're corrupted by your Superman and the rest of the League !"

''No ! You are a psychopath who raped and tortured a man for several days ! The Justice League is good in the world !"

 

Barry felt the tears rise in his eyes, he looked one last time the Kryptonian, before fleeing the cell with his super-speed. He returned to the surveillance room, where everything had been cleaned up. He blinked several times, in front of the apparent change, Diana and Arthur had disappeared, and their mess with them. He found them in the company of Victor, recovering from alcohol. Barry huffed and tried to regain his composure, still marked by his discussion with Kal.

 

"Barry ! What were you doing ?" Arthur asked him, still a little drunk

"I spoke with the other Superman..." Barry said shyly

"Do not listen to what he says, he's a criminal." said Diana darkly

"He said he killed our alter-egos, that he was acting for the greater good by holding back Bruce..."

"He's a psychopath, he has a vision of reality different from us, but he does not have the right vision." Victor exclaimed for the first time

"We need Clark and Bruce in the team..." Barry murmured  

 

__________

 

Meanwhile, in the Fortress of Solitude  

 

Clark had cleared all the evidence of his weakness, but shame still weighed on him. Because of him, Bruce was recovering and Gotham was unattended. Clark had dropped out of the league and he knew it, but he could not come back, he could not see the worried looks and Bruce's body scarred forever. A stubble had grown these last days without him wanting to shave him, and despite his reluctance, he heard everything that was happening at the Hall of Justice and The Lake House, he heard his friends overwork to replace him, and Alfred taking care of Bruce. Clark shuddered at the sound of his other him, describing all the violence and rape he had imposed on Bruce. The nausea rose, but to prevent it, he knocked on the glass walls. He was so disgusted with himself that he flew away without knowing it to Metropolis and landed on the balcony of Lois's apartment, with which he had broken up before the incident.

 

"Clark ?" Lois asked him, surprised

'' I need help, Lo...'' Clark confessed

''What is going on ? It's about the other Superman you told me about ?"

"I'm him Lois, I'm afraid of being like him and hurting those who are precious to me... I do not want to hurt... I want to help humans, but I can not do it since he broke the league...''

''Clark, Clark... I understand, but you have to try again. You have to get back on the job and prove to the other Superman that you are stronger than him, that you will fight to the end, that you will not give up."

"Lois, I'm sorry to disturb you... I complain, and I force you to listen to me... I'm pathetic..."

"Clark, you'll never bother me, you're my best friend, I trust you and I know you'll come back stronger than ever. You are not pathetic, you are human, he is not, you know how to control yourself, you will never do anything wrong, I know that you will save us all from despair by enlightening us with your light."

''Lois...''

''Fly Clark, fly...''

''I understand...''

 

Clark returned to the balcony and flew away in a sound wave, listened to the surroundings, and rushed to Gotham to stop the robbery of a bank. Then he returned to Metropolis to prevent the suicide of a woman, visibly exhausted. Clark flew in front of the woman, ready to jump from the top of a building, if she really wanted to, she would jump, but if she was in doubt, she would come down the ledge.

 

"Superman... Let me die... My life is ruined..." The woman cried, Clark looked at her

"Do you really want to do it, ma'am ?" Clark asked him

"I do not know... What would you do ?" The woman came down from the ledge and Clark took her in his arms

''I do not know either.''

"So, why did you help me ?"

''Your heart was crying to save you, and your soul was calling for help.''

''Thank you for saving me...''

''Thank you for guiding me to my return, ma'am... ''  

 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back ?  
> Oliver = The one on the TV show

Turn the page: chapter 5  

 

Bruce opened his eyes, closed them because of the light, and moaned feeling his body in a sorry state. He fought against the brightness and sat down watching the bandages on his abdomen and his old scars coming out of the care. He blew when he saw Lord Superman in a flash, and Clark's face distorted by the blows of his alter-ego. Bruce ignored the pain and put on a boxer, when Alfred returned to his room with a tray of food in his hand.

 

''Alfred...'' Bruce murmured

"Master Wayne, you're finally awake." Alfred reacts to his whisper

"Call me Bruce, please."

"Well... How are you feeling ?"

''Bad...''

"It's one of the only times you admit it to me... What are your symptoms ?"

"I feel bad everywhere, and my arm is broken."

"With rest, it'll heal. For now no Batman.''

"I know, I will not be able to fight anyway."

"What do you intend to do, the press is worried about your disappearance."

"I will come back at a charity event, when can we organize one ?"

"I'll say next week, but how do you ensure your safety, given your condition ?"

"Oliver Queen."

''The billionaire ? How are you going to convince him ?"

"He's a friend, he'll understand."  

 

A week later :

 

A charity gala was created for the return of Bruce Wayne, who now had a cast on his left arm. A good part of Gotham's burghers had come, and Oliver was staying near Bruce, out of kindness. Even if he did not want it, Bruce had to explain his disappearance, Bruce Wayne version and not Bruce at all. He took his courage in his hands and took the microphone.  

 

''Well, good evening everyone, I think you're all wondering where I went, today I'll explain. I was coming back from a business trip when my plane had an accident, I was able to jump in time but I landed on stones, I broke some ribs and my left arm. I managed to come back after several weeks, and it took me several more days to be fit again."

 

Certainly he was lying, but he had to cover his cover and Batman's return in a few weeks. He spent the rest of the evening listening vaguely to the stories of Gotham's other wealthy, before drinking on his return with Ollie and other billionaires who had come for the liquor. After several hours, Ollie and he were almost drunk, but they still pretty much controlled their actions. Alfred made people go home, while the remaining two billionaires went to Bruce's room. He closed the door and both began to take off their clothes. Once totally naked, Bruce lay on his bed, while Oliver exited the lubricant from the drawer of his bedside table. Lord Superman came back into his mind, but he chased him away to focus on the sexual act he was going to have with Oliver Queen.

 

Oliver coated his fingers with lubricant and settled in front of Bruce who had spread his legs, the blonde's eyes were posted on a dark spot on Bruce's inner thigh, Oliver knew what had happened but he could not not to tolerate him, not when he started to practice sex with Bruce himself. He entered a first finger in Bruce and listened with difficulty to the moans emitted, and when a second and a third returned, Oliver looked down at the healed chest and pale Wayne.

 

Oliver, even drunk, knew that a rape victim was having trouble starting to make love to someone again, so he did his best to do everything with Bruce. He pulled out his fingers and blew out, staring at Bruce's brown iris, which was biting his lip while waiting. Oliver took Bruce's leg and laid it on his shoulder, before tucking his cock into the other billionaire's entrance. Bruce moaned, tears forming in his eyes as a shudder shook his body.

 

Oliver pressed his dick against Bruce's prostate before giving a hard blow that caused a shout from Wayne. After a few minutes, Bruce enjoys on his abdomen, while Ollie came into him, in a dull moan. Ollie retired a few seconds later, they were both covered in sweat. Queen lowered his head to Bruce's soft cock, then took it in his mouth and swallowed the remaining sperm present, his tongue strolling on the veins and causing uncontrolled moans of Bruce shuffling on the sheet. Oliver dug his cheeks one last time, before releasing Bruce's cock and then breathing and catching his breath. Bruce dropped the sheet he had hung up and accepted Ollie's arms wrapping around him. Oliver put the blanket over them and played with Bruce's locks.

 

"And for Clark ?" Oliver asked

"What do you mean ?" Bruce retorted

"I know you love him, and I have reason to think that he too."

"Clark does not love me."

"Clark went into exile after saving you, because he thought he was responsible for what happened to you, he thought he was the one who hurt you, he left because he wanted you protect him. Clark loves you, but it will take time for you to accept it and get together."

"Clark... He dropped his role, all this time, just for me ?"

"Yeah, he's back, that's your chance."

 

Bruce closed his eyes and smiled as he thought of Clark, his return, his first discussion, how Clark had beaten Steppenwolf, Clark had lit up his life. Oliver's breath stroked his neck and Bruce hoped that one day Clark could replace Ollie and love him. Clark was incredible, so handsome and well-intentioned, Bruce had long thought during his captivity that Clark would never like it and that Clark would live better without him when he died, but that night with Oliver had just proved him wrong.  

 

Bruce fell asleep quietly hoping that Clark could truly love him one day, and that they could, by a miracle according to Bruce, go out together. In his dreams, between memories of rape and torture, Clark kissed him, took care of him, and he loved it.  

 

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Turn the page: chapter 6

 

Bruce looked at the Hall of Justice in front of him, and blew. Inside were his friends and fellow defenders of the world, and the monster who had him suffer horror after horror. He walked in the door, and Barry threw himself on him, clasping him in his arms and purring against his chest. Bruce could feel a tension lightening from Barry's shoulders. Bruce gave Barry back his hug and smiled at the other members of the league in front of him. Barry pulled away from him and Bruce could see a semblance of tear in the eyes of the Flash.

 

Victor walked over to him and held out his hand, Bruce took it and hugged it back. Victor seemed a little more relaxed than Barry, but still a little shaken by all the events. Arthur smiled at him, before quickly hugging him, visibly happier that the Justice League is both full than desperate. Bruce smiled against Arthur's neck, his nose could smell the alcohol that was coming from Aquaman. Arthur put his hands on his shoulders and smiled kindly at Bruce, who smiled back.

 

Without waiting, Diana took him in her arms and kissed him on the cheek. Bruce gently rubbed his back, despite the reinforced armor, and accepted Diana's whispering that she was sorry that she could not save him, that she was going to protect him. Bruce answered in other whispers that she did not need to apologize and that she could take care of the world's safety because he could count on the league to help him. Bruce knew that Arthur and Clark could hear their discussion, but now he was happy to find his friends after too much time without them.

 

Bruce pulled away from Diana who had a maternal and protective look and he looked at Clark, leaning against a wall, watching everything from the beginning without saying anything, without moving. He heard Barry vaguely behind him worrying about the reunion, but he did not pay attention. Bruce's gaze settled on Clark's icy blue eyes, which stared at him, still doing nothing, as if time had stopped around them. After a few seconds, they looked away with a slight blush on the cheeks, and Bruce smiled innocently at their childish reaction.

 

"Hi, how are you ?" Clark asked shyly

"Fine, it took me a while, but I'm back." Bruce responded by showing his arm restoring

"It's cool... Well, I mean, it's good that you're better." Clark stuttered with a stronger blush.

"Kiss now !" Arthur exclaimed, taking out a bottle of alcohol he did not know where

 

Bruce and Clark had red cheeks at the end of the sentence, making Barry, Arthur, Victor and Diana laugh. Batman and Superman shook hands, and everyone scattered in the Hall of Justice. Oddly, Bruce stayed with Victor, who was improving HQ security. In spite of himself, Bruce looked at the screens showing Kal-El's cell, a slight flash reminded him of his little cell, but he erased this memory by focusing on Cyborg. Unfortunately the temptation to be able to take revenge on the psychopath who had almost beaten him to death was too big.

 

"Victor, can I talk to him ?" Bruce asked

''Seriously ? Are you sure you're ready for that ?" Victor replied

"If you were in my place, and you could question the man who hurt you, what would you do ?"

''... Not too long ago though.''

''Including.''

 

Bruce went to the door of the cell before opening it and returning. The monster was at his feet but still stared at him as if he was dominating him again. Bruce clenched his fists, restraining himself from hitting the kryptonian, before taking a deep breath. He did his best to make his voice like Batman's, cold and dark.

 

"Why did you torture me ?" Bruce asked coldly

"You forget that I raped you, many times, did you appreciate ?"

''Why ?''

"I thought you were smart, honest, but you're corrupted by Clark Kent, you do not know what real power and loneliness is."

''What do you mean ?''

"I'll tell you later, Bruce, let's talk about you first. Your arm ?''

"In better condition than last time."

"Baby, stop being so cold and have fun."

"Why did Clark go into exile, what did you do to him ?"

"Oh, I just told him something while we were fighting."

"What did you tell him ?"

"I just told him it was him who caused all this, apparently it worked."

"Why, why do you take so much pleasure in hurting others ?"

"It's funny, you know it as well as I do, do you remember those poor criminals beaten to death ?"

 

Bruce did not answer, he came out of the cell and met Victor's gaze, watching him with a neutral air. Bruce sat next to him, and whispered, staring at Kal-El's treacherous smile. Victor smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee which he gladly accepted.

 

"It was not the same without you." Victor confessed

"I'm sure you're doing better without me." Bruce replied with a falsified smile

"Sure, but it's not the same atmosphere, Barry was not joking anymore, Arthur was drinking more, Diana was not talking much anymore, and Clark was a few days away."

"Barry spoke to this psychopath ?" Bruce asked

"Yeah, it upset him, he needed support, but it was complicated, we all needed help at that time."

"I'm sorry I was not there when you needed help..."

"It's not your fault." Diana arrived behind them

''Diana.'' Bruce says soberly

"I'm glad you're here, but do not put all the mistakes of the world on your shoulders, it's not anyone's fault here." Diana exclaimed

"Understood, Princess." Bruce blew again

  
Diana smiled at the nickname, though she did not like it, it was amusing for Bruce to say it without sending her a spike. She sat next to him and looked at Kal in his cell, squatting and smirking. Diana frowned and watched as Bruce's veins came out and looked too blue for their owner to be fully fit. Diana would think about that.  

  
To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Turn the page: chapter 7

 

Clark was embarrassed, he thought he was going to apologize to Bruce, but he had failed. He had not had the courage to tell Bruce everything he had on his heart, he had not managed to tell him that he loved him more than anything in the world. He waited for the rest of the league to go talk to Bruce, he would surely be able to tell him if there was anyone around them.

 

"Bruce, can I talk to you ?" Clark then asked him that Bruce was about to leave

"Yeah, no need to ask." Bruce replied

"Actually... I wanted to confess something to you... I did not manage to tell you just now..."

''I'm listening to you.''

"Hm... Bruce, I... I'm sorry I did not come to save you earlier, I thought you wanted to be alone, I did not think my other self was on Earth and that he was doing all that to you... I'm sorry Bruce, I should have realized it earlier, he did it all in my own house and I was not there to stop him... I I'm so sorry for being weak..."

"It's not your fault, Clark. Do not blame yourself, you were not weak but strong and you saved me. Thank you Clark for coming, thank you for saving me. Without you, I would probably already be dead."

 

Clark lowered his head, as Bruce advanced towards him, Clark swallowed the ball in his throat, he had managed to apologize, but he still could not admit to Bruce that he loved him. Bruce took him in his arms, and Clark put his head in his neck, before feeling the Eau de Cologne emanate from the pale skin. A slight smile appeared on his lips as he hoped that maybe someday something would happen between them.

 

Bruce let go, and Clark stepped back. In a look, they decided they needed more time together. Bruce walked back to the front door, before looking one last time at Clark who had not moved, and he left. Clark grabbed the sides of his cape, his lower lip was shaking, he had not managed to tell Bruce that he loved him, and he would never have the courage to have an intimate chat with Bruce.

 

Clark huffed, trying to regain his composure. After a few seconds, his footsteps echoed in the Hall of Justice as he made his way to his other him's cell, the bad one that hurt his friend. Clark looked at the lead gate in front of him, weighing the pros and cons, before opening it and entering the room. His eyes were posted on the other him who was sitting against the wall, always a dirty smile on his lips, he was him but not really. Kryptonite in the armored handcuffs weakened him somewhat, but he was strong enough to resist without feeling any symptoms.

 

''Clark. You finally visit me." Kal started

"Am I going to be like you ?" Clark asked him

"It will depend on your misdeeds, honey. Kill your friends and I'll answer yes, stay boyscout and I'll answer no."

''What made you change ?''

"Have I ever been nice ?"

''Stop playing with me, I'm not a normal person.''

"No, you are weak."

 

Clark raised an eyebrow at this remark, when he was punched in the cheek, he was weakened by something. Clark turned to look at his other him, and saw Kal standing, his loose handcuffs clinging to his wrist. Clark swallowed, as Kal cracked his hands. Clark prepared his guard, but Kal kicked him in the knees before hitting him in the stomach and throwing him in the forehead. Clark fell to the ground, blood dripping from his face, Kal continued to torment him for ten yards, then he watched the mess he had caused of Superman.

 

Clark thanked Krypton for having resistant materials, otherwise his suit would be destroyed, but he was still lying weakly on the cold floor of the cell, blood running down his face. Kal smiled at him, before turning and slamming the door of the cell. Clark was locked up, kryptonite weakened him and prevented him from escaping to catch his double. Clark opened his eyes wide when he realized what Kal was going to do. Without a shadow of a doubt, Kal was going after Bruce. Clark tried to get up, but fell into a low moan on the ground, crashing with all his weight. He had to save Bruce, he had to succeed at least, he had not succeeded the first time, but now he had to, he just had to get up, break the door and call the league, but he did not arrive there.

  
Meanwhile :

 

Kal landed in front of the Lake House, and smiled, Bruce had just arrived, he was going to have fun. Kal broke into Bruce's room and took off his clothes, before settling on the bed and preparing what he would do to celebrate their reunion. He already visualized the lubricant in the drawer of the bedside table, and decided to go slowly, it would increase little by little over the days. He stopped his thoughts when Bruce returned to his room, stopping on the doorstep.

 

"Clark ?" Bruce asked

"Bruce." Kal replied, trying to emulate the weak Clark Kent

"What are you doing here, you should not be watching the other you ?"

"I prefer to stay with you."

''What does it mean ?''

"I love you Bruce." As much as Bruce knows that Clark loved him

"Clark... I love you too, I waited so much..." Kal stood up and put his hand on Bruce's cheek, before kissing him

 

Kal stuffed his tongue into Bruce's mouth, and let his instincts direct the rest of his actions. He took Bruce with him and crashed onto the bed, before starting to undress Bruce, layer by layer, reveling in every ounce of skin marked by his previous tortures. Once Bruce naked, he pulled out the lube and looked at Bruce who was waiting impatiently, it was different from hateful looks and impassivity. Kal licked Bruce's cheek and whispered in his ear a word :

 

''Baby.''

 

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Turn the page : chapter 8

 

Bruce moaned when Clark whispered the same nickname as Kal, he thought maybe telling him that nickname would help him forget his trauma. Clark smeared his fingers with lubricant, before entering a first in the lower part of Bruce who hiccoughed with a shudder. A second finger was added and Bruce moaned clinging to the sheets, his cheeks red, his body was gradually getting used to the intrusion. Bruce looked at Clark's face, which he found different, a little more closed, he did not ask himself questions, stunned by sex.

 

Clark entered a third finger, and Bruce glared, writhing on his bed. Bruce met Clark's gaze, a cold blue look, different from the one he used to see, he did not question, Clark was from Krypton after all, his metabolism could surely do that. Clark pressed against his prostate and Bruce felt his cock grow. Clark removed his fingers, before starting to suss one of Bruce's nipples, which hardened as he went, he bit and pumped blood, leaving saliva and a bite mark.

 

Clark put Bruce's leg on his shoulder, before positioning his cock in front of Bruce's entrance, Clark licked his lips and pushed him in, enjoying of the cry he received in return. Bruce felt himself tearing from the inside when Clark's cock came back inside him, it was more violent than he had imagined sex with Superman, it was more like the rapes of Lord Superman, but maybe that's was Kryptonian love. Clark hit his prostate again, and he screamed again. After several back and forth, Bruce came on his stomach, his cock became soft after a few seconds. Clark came in Bruce and filled him with his sperm, he smiled when he retired and his sperm ran down Bruce's thighs. Kal laughed mentally at Bruce's shiny red lips and thought they had to turn around his dick before the end of the day.

 

"Suck me Bruce." Kal ordered him by taking the same tone of voice as Clark

''Okay...''

  
Bruce positioned himself on his two arms trembling from his previous orgasm, before leaning and placing his lips on the tip of Clark's dick. It was big for him, but he began to suck it. Kal watched Bruce take his cock in his mouth willingly and without hate, he loved it. He spilled his sperm a second time, and he smiled at Bruce's head: redness, discomfort, pain, his throat must surely have burned him. He released Bruce's mouth and licked his lips when he saw sperm flowing down Bruce's jaw.

 

It was enough for that night, he let Bruce get back under his blankets and fall asleep, while he handed him his white suit and positioned himself on the balcony, before flying away. Bruce watched the scene, lips spread, tears beginning to roll on his cheeks, he had confidence, and this confidence had been betrayed. He had just been raped again by Kal-El, and allowed himself to be abused. He moaned and shivered in his bed, thinking of the mess he was in now. He faints with despair.  

 

_______

 

The next day, at the Lake House :  

 

Alfred entered Bruce's room, which had returned for the first time in years, smiling. He had wondered what had caused this surge of joy, and soon realized that it had something to do with Clark, after all, he had long noticed Bruce's interest in his college hero. In a quick glance of the room, he saw Bruce's clothes on the floor, no wonder so far, but he also saw a small bottle of lubricant on the floor, again no wonder compared to Bruce Wayne's sex life. The thing that touched Alfred was that the bed was empty on the other side, so the choice of the lover was limited to the Justice League and its ability to escape.

  
Alfred began a more detailed analysis, stepping forward, he found sperm on the sheets, confirming completely the sexual relationship. He looked at the time, 12:20 PM, then looked at Bruce, who was still sleeping, his face tight, which was never a good sign. Alfred wondered if anything had gone wrong and that the secret lover had fled because of that. The way Bruce slept reminded him of the child he was over thirty-five years ago, smiling and full of hope. Alfred smiled and thought about it before he decided to wake up his protégé. Bruce moaned, not surprising since he hated being awake, before opening his eyes painfully because of the light of day. The youngest sat down with difficulty, Alfred definitely confirmed the sex but he still did not know with whom, Bruce held out his hand, it was surprising, Alfred took his hand and sat next to him, it had to be quite serious.

 

"Master Bruce ?" Alfred asked

"Call the league for me, tell them to find Clark, the real Clark, and come here."

"Well, but, why the real Clark ?"

''The other escaped.''

''He came here tonight ?''

"He used me, and I gave up as a beginner."

"It's not your fault, Bruce."

"If only it was true..."

 

Alfred had to look after the only descendant of Thomas and Martha Wayne, he took Bruce in his arms and gently rubbed his back, Bruce let himself go, without saying anything, he stared at the wall in front of him, remembering the night. A new evidence of his weakness. Bruce huffed, hoping Clark was okay.

 

On the other side of Gotham, at the Hall of Justice :

 

Diana, Barry, Victor and Arthur returned to the Hall of Justice, they immediately felt a pressure on them, Diana pulled out her vibrating phone, while Victor rushed with Barry into Lord Superman's cell. The four entered the cell, and Diana felt fear and hatred rising in her when she saw Clark fainted on the floor, covered in blood.  

 

''Alfred ?'' Diana asked

"I guess you met Master Clark, Master Bruce wants you all here."

''He continued, Alfred ?!''  

 

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Turn the page : chapter 9

 

Barry brought Clark with Victor to the infirmary, after taking care to remove the handcuffs containing kryptonite. The wounds on Clark's skin disappeared over the seconds, giving him back his divine and heroic area. Barry wasn't reassured for Bruce, and for the world if Lord Superman decided to destroy cities on his way. Victor searched in his database for information to find the opposite of Superman, without finding anything. It was scary for the two youngest in the league to say that their mentors had been beaten by one person, they began to fear for themselves.

 

Clark woke up, before fleeing the Hall of Justice while flying at full speed. Barry blinked several times, and Victor forced him to join Diana and Arthur who were heading towards the Lake House. The tension between them was palpable, almost unbearable. When they reached the edge of the lake, Arthur dipped in to think and calm his thoughts. Barry felt hypoglycemia rise in him as stress consumed him, he asked Alfred something to eat and drink. Victor plugged into the house's electronic system and looked for clues to find Kal-El.

 

Diana sat next to Bruce in the peaceful water and she put her hand on Bruce's, who did not pull her out and stayed stoic, before resting his head on Diana's shoulder. Bruce closed his eyes, and Diana understood his silence, it was the silence of the warriors tired of the previous fights. She gently stroked his hair and rocked it with the waves, telling him about the First World War to share all the pain she had on the heart with the remorse of Bruce's heart. After a few minutes, Bruce broke free and decided to speak, his voice hoarse and broken.  

 

"I want to die, Diana."

 

Diana missed a heartbeat, as Steve Trevor returned to his mind, the spy told him his love before the explosion in the sky. Diana stood up quickly, her face and her eyes dark, she slammed Bruce's cheek with the palm of her hand, as Arthur stepped out of the water, Barry joined them with chips in his hand, and Victor was getting closer to them.

 

''Never say that again. Do not dare tell me that anymore. Your life is precious, if you really wanted to die you would have done so for a long time, do not try to make me believe that your life has no value, I do not want to hear that from your mouth, Bruce !" Diana exclaimed

"You can not understand Diana. Have you ever been raped ? Tortured ? What's more, by someone with the same body as the man you love ? Do not tell me what I have to say on the pretext that you are an Amazonian goddess, you do not know what it's like to be weak and deadly !" Bruce got up and screamed as he broke his voice

''Oh oh, let's calm down !'' Arthur tried

"I do not know what it's like to be tortured or raped, but I know what weakness does, I've seen the mortality of men, and I know what it means to be human. I already lost a lot, I do not want to lose anyone anymore, I do not want to lose you Bruce. So do not ever tell me that again." Diana said, her voice showing she wanted to cry but she could not

 

Diana and Bruce looked into each other's eyes for several seconds, before taking each other in their arms. Barry joined the hug by dropping his chips, Arthur took part in the game. Victor watched the scene, ready to turn to avoid the family hug, but Barry used his super-speed to add him to the equation of the Justice League. They smiled quickly from their union, when Victor received an alert. They parted to observe the notification.

 

"Lord Superman is in the Fortress of Solitude, Clark says he's going to fight him alone." Victor explained

"Clark can't win." Bruce admitted, clenching his teeth

"He beat him the first time." Arthur replied

"Thanks to the surprise effect." Bruce corrected Arthur

"No matter, we have to go, Kal-El will surely use Clark's psychological weaknesses to his advantage, we have to go help him." Diana stopped their bickering and proposed her plan

"When are we leaving ?" Barry asked

"Now." Diana answered

 

The five headed for the Bat-cave, to leave for the Fortress of Solitude with a reconstructed Flying Fox. Even though Diana did not want Bruce to be in danger and stay with them, she let him put the Bat-Suit and join them. She smiled when Alfred took Bruce in his arms, she promised to bring him back with Clark. Barry took reservations for the time of the transport and for their future victory according to him, a big smile on the lips. Arthur and Victor smiled scenes in front of them as they stayed on their side. When they realized it, they smirked and banged their fists together.

 

"Shall we ?" Diana asked, pointing to the Flying Fox

"Always ready." Bruce replied

"When you want !" Barry cried out

''Let's save the world.'' Victor says seriously

"Yeah !" Arthur exclaimed

 

They got into the flying vehicle and settled on the site of one of the Batmobile. Arthur used Barry's storerooms and took a beer, taking care not to sit on the Lasso of Truth, too much happening in his mind. Victor made the Flying Fox go faster, Diana prepared his sword, Barry ate, and Bruce was leaning against the wall, the mask removed during the flight. They talked for a few minutes, before arriving near the Fortress of Solitude, the vehicle shook, before something hit them. They fell to the ground and part of the Flying Fox was torn off. Diana got up, to see the damage, and see if everyone was fine, she was surprised not to find Bruce, even if his mask was on the ground. She suspected Kal-El of this action before jumping from the Flying Fox.

 

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Turn the page : chapter 10

 

Clark had been fighting his other him for twenty minutes already, when his opponent had fled. Clark was now focusing on his senses to find out where he was when he heard the voices of the other members of the league. He heard Diana tell the others that Kal-El had probably taken Bruce away. Clark swallowed the ball in his throat, clenched his fists and flew away following Bruce's heartbeat with his super-audition.

 

He crashed on the ice in front of Kal who held Bruce by the throat, Clark closed his eyes to reopen them in a scarlet version, before drawing a laser beam on Kal's hand that dropped Bruce. Clark stood one meter off the ground and stood in front of Kal, before throwing him at full speed. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the league join Bruce and help him up, Diana already had his shield and sword in hand, Arthur trident, Victor had changed his arm by a robotic gun, and Barry was running.

 

"A plan to beat him ?" Arthur asked

"We fight with all our strength." Diana answered

"I think there are flaws in your plan, Diana." Barry retorted

"Barry is right, Lord Superman has the same abilities as Clark, we can not beat him without a real plan." Victor admitted

"I have a plan." Bruce disturbed their discussion

"It does not surprise me." Diana smiles

"I'm going to get his attention, meanwhile, Victor opens a Boom Tunnel to Lord Superman's Land, and push him in and make him never come back again."

''Count on me.'' replied Victor

"No way ! I won't leave you alone with this psychopath !" Diana exclaimed

"I agree with her." Arthur completed

"We have no chance otherwise." Bruce retorted

''Bruce is right. I do not want to let him do that, but he's right, Diana. We must be united, he is alone but we are six. We have to do it, otherwise those we love will be killed by Kal-El."Clark took part in the discussion

"Alright, we do that. But no deviation from the plan.'' Diana accepted

"I don't want to die today, Diana." Bruce smiled

 

Victor opened a Boom Tunnel, Bruce passed in and landed in front of Lord Superman, who smiled as he saw him. Bruce swallowed, beginning to regret not having kept the kryptonite spear. He walked up to Kal and looked him in the eyes, his brown irises burning with hatred towards this individual. Kal leaned over and slid a hand around his waist, Bruce wanted to move back, but the Kryptonian power far exceeded him. Kal buried his face in the hollow of his neck and breathed his Eau de Cologne, Bruce dreamed of killing him at the same time, but he had to let himself in the arm of Kal enough to distract him, so that the league would make him disappear forever.

 

Kal looked back at Bruce and kissed him. The kiss was rough, Kal's tongue sinking into Bruce's mouth, his teeth biting the bottom lip of the billionaire. Bruce closed his eyes and tried to forget everything, to feel nothing, while he dreamed again of killing the bad Man of Steel. Kal moved away from him and they continued to stare in silence, the strongest blew, before taking Bruce by the throat and lifting him from the ground, his eyes now scarlet. Bruce choked quickly, but continued to stare at Kal with hatred.

 

''Let him alone, Kal-El !'' Diana exclaimed, banging her bracelets together against Kal, sending him a few feet away

"Thank you, Diana..." Bruce murmured

"Diana, Diana, Diana... You don't understand. By my side, you could become more stronger, we could save everyone, all Steve Trevor nowadays." Kal explained one of his ideas

''Never dare to pronounce his name again !'' Diana screamed as she jumped at Kal

"Maybe he deserved to burn, what do you think, Diana ?" Kal whispered in his ear, dodging her blows

''Go to hell, Kal-El !'' Diana shouted again

  
Diana smacked Kal in the face, before hitting him in several places furiously, until she was short of breath. Kal looked at her disdainfully, and took his wrist to send her a dozen meters away, the blows he had taken had not affected him. Barry arrived and circled Kal to make him lose his attention, while Victor deployed a Boom Tunnel a few meters away. Kal grabbed Barry's leg and sent him to join Diana on the ice. Arthur and Clark threw themselves on Lord Superman, their blows reverberated and created sound waves that began to damage the ice of the Pole.

 

Barry and Diana looked at each other, nodded, and rushed together on Kal to push him into the Boom Tunnel. Kal resisted with his super-strength, while he was only at two meters from the tunnel, Arthur pushed with them, but Kal resisted again and again. Clark huffed, before clenching his fist and punching his double with as much power as possible. Kal-El fell into the teleporter that Victor closed forever. The Justice League had just won.

 

"Are you sure he'll never come back ?" Barry asked

"I programmed it so that it could never be open again." Victor replied

"So it's party time !" Barry exclaimed

''Clark. Tell him now that it's all over. "Diana pushed Clark to Bruce who was leaning on Arthur

"Bruce... I... I have to tell you something..." Clark started

''Clark. I know. I love you too, I've only been waiting for this since two months."

Under a polar sunset and an aurora borealis, Clark and Bruce kissed in front of the other members of the league.  

 

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas !

Turn the page : chapter 11  

 

Members of the league returned to the Hall of Justice, Diana looked at the empty cell before smiling, everything was finally over, no more Lord Superman, no wanted to kill or die anymore, and Clark had finally managed to tell Bruce that he loved him, even though it took him time. Diana took the handcuffs containing kryptonite that had been left on the floor, and put them back in the shed. There would always be threats, but they could confront them, destroy them. Diana left the headquarters with a smile on her face before heading to England at Steve Trevor's grave. She told him what had happened in the past two months. She stood up and watched the sky, a sunset reminded her of the end of the First World War.

 

Arthur had also left the Hall of Justice, he had plunged into his seas before leaving for Atlantis, looking for Mera, even though they were not the best friends in the world. He forced her to follow him, and they went to the lighthouse of his childhood, in front of Thomas Curry's grave. Mera listened attentively to the story that Arthur told her, she was not sure that Arthur had remained calm during those two months, but she had to admit that his absence had hurt her. When Arthur finished his story, he got up from the grave where he had squatted and put his hand on Mera's cheek before kissing her. Mera put her hand on Arthur's shoulder and deepened the kiss. When they parted, an arrogant smile was born on Arthur's lips, while Mera blushed.

 

Barry smiled, thanks to Bruce's help, he could see his father longer when he went to jail. Barry dreamed of explaining everything to his father, his powers, the league, Steppenwolf, the return of Superman, the last two months, but he could not, his father did not know and he did not want his father to worry more for him. Once again, Barry put his hand on the glass, on the other side, Henry did the same, they smiled at each other, Barry felt his heart heat up after being frozen by the atrocities of Lord Superman. The session ended, Barry stood up and smiled one last time at his father before leaving, the heart rejoices.

 

Victor had also left their headquarters to return to his father's house, which he had left out for two months. The ravages of the para-demon had been cleansed, and it did not smell stale. Victor really felt like home, as before his accident. His mother would never come back unfortunately, and his normal body either. But he was happy, he was a superhero alongside legendary warriors like Wonder Woman or Superman. Of course, he had not disclosed the secret identities of his friends to his father, and he had not told him his missions, and he did not intend to explain the whole story with Lord Superman.

 

Bruce had told Alfred the big news, and received a hug in return. He had appreciated it and answered it, while an honest smile was on his face. Then, with Clark, they had gone to Kansas, on the farm that Bruce had paid off after Clark returned after Steppenwolf's attack. Clark laid them in front of the house, the Kansas sun feeding his kryptonian cells. Martha greeted them, a huge smile, she took Clark in her arms before adding Bruce in their embrace. They dined with Shelby and even though neither of the two superheroes wanted to tell the story of the bad Superman, they did so by holding hands, Martha did not like what she was hearing, but she listened to the end, before taking Bruce back in his arms like her own son.

 

After dinner, Martha went to bed, while Bruce and Clark took a walk in the vast Kent property with the dog, discussing various topics and avoiding the last two months. They came back when the moon was already high in the night sky, they went into Clark's room, which was simply going to sleep with the man of his life, but he saw Bruce's eyes filled with desire and decided to stay awake a little longer. Clark brought Shelby back to his mother's room, making sure to close his mother's door and his bedroom door, before pulling the lubricant out of the drawer of his bedside table.

 

Bruce pulled his shirt off, when Clark's lips landed on his shoulder, on his chemical burn, before using his icy breath on him, causing him a pleasing Frisian that ran through his body, while a groan escaped his mouth. Clark smiled against Bruce's skin and shifted his mouth to nibble another part of his shoulder, before pulling out of Bruce's skin to remove his clothes. Clark put his hand on Bruce's cheek and kissed him, their tongues starting to fuse, their saliva mixed, Bruce closed his eyes as Clark watched him, listened to his heartbeat, watched his breathing, Clark felt like a guardian angel for Bruce, and Bruce thought the same thing as he focused on the kiss.

 

Clark put an end to the kiss to take advantage of Bruce's red cheeks, the saliva that ran down his chin, the locks that fell on his forehead, everything was adorable. Clark ignored the blood that was heading towards his device to his genitalia and began to undo Bruce's belt, which he threw on the floor after a few seconds. He stopped, however, to play with Bruce's abdomen, who reacted to any action, Clark took one of Bruce's nipples in his mouth and began to lick it before biting it. He did the same for the other, leaving bite marks and saliva on Bruce's abs, who moaned all along, his body shaking to the rhythm of Superman's actions. Clark gently stroked Bruce's muscles and found himself wanting to see them in action, but he forgot that to lick them in turn, as Bruce threw his head back and revealed his absolutely divine throat to Clark's eyes. He left Bruce's belly to attack his throat.

 

Clark put his mouth on Bruce's throat and began to press on it with his lips, he suspected it was going to leave a purple mark. He pressed his teeth to the neck and bit the skin at the pulse, he felt Bruce's heartbeat in his body, felt Bruce's heartbeat pick up. When he released Bruce's throat, he saw a dark task hiding a mark of tooth, kissed it before kissing Bruce. Clark started to take off his clothes from Bruce, opened the zipper of the billionaire's jeans before sending it against the wall in a quick movement, the pants slumped to the ground in a dull sound.

 

Clark smiled as he saw the lump in Bruce's boxer, which he gently slid on Bruce's legs before sending him to join the pants. Clark saw a scar on Bruce's inner thigh, he used his icy breath on it and took advantage of the whine of pleasure that escaped the vigilance of Bruce, he who always liked to control everything was now not calculating anything, letting himself totally dominate by the pleasure. Clark took the lube he had left aside and coated his fingers, before spreading Bruce's legs and returning a first finger, bringing a groan of discomfort that Clark stopped by kissing on the forehead from Bruce. A second finger and the precious control of the situation of Bruce disappeared while a gasp formed in his body. A third finger, and Bruce felt his body become hot, very hot, Clark cooled him with his icy breath and Bruce expired to be well.

 

Clark withdrew his fingers after hitting Bruce's prostate several times, to put some lube on his penis, which he positioned in front of Bruce's entrance after placing the billionaire's legs on his shoulders. Bruce nodded, and Clark entered him, bringing an unfinished scream because Clark kissed Bruce for not waking his mother. He made several comings and goings, hitting Bruce's prostate, before seeing white cover the abdomen of his boyfriend. He saw that Bruce had come and was now sighing ecstatically with his orgasm. Clark ejaculated shortly after, filling Bruce's intimacy with his sperm. He removed his cock and smiled white liquid flowing on the thighs of Bruce.

 

Thanks to his super speed, Clark went to get in the bathroom a washcloth to clean the result of their frolicking. He got under the covers shortly after and let Bruce put his head on his abdomen, they were both exhausted, so tired that they fell asleep very quickly. The next day, they dressed again after taking a shower for two, they had a good family breakfast with Martha and Shelby, and they made a morning walk in the fields of Kansas. After waving goodbye to Martha, Clark brought them back to the Hall of Justice where the league was waiting for them. After all, being a superhero was not easy, but they were all happy now, and there was no more evil double. Everything could go for the best now.

 

Bruce had returned to his vigilante activity after several weeks of absence, he had to thank the league for taking care of Gotham all the time, Barry had told him that meta-human criminals had almost all been arrested and imprisoned in Arkham or Belle Reve. Diana had collaborated with Commissioner Gordon and had bonded with him and his daughter Barbara, who had told him the story of Dick and Jason. Victor had found the Joker and Harley Quinn, who had escaped from Belle Reve Penitentiary, thanks to his computer skills. Arthur had monitored all the underwater attacks of Black Manta or Ocean Master and the coasts of the United States. And Clark had gone into exile for a while, not talking to Martha and Lois, but he had come back after several days, rested and thinking, after becoming aware of his feelings.

 

Batman was currently on a gargoyle in the center of the city, near the Wayne Tower, when the Bat-Signal illuminated in the night sky and cloudy Gotham. A smile appeared on his lips and he used his grapple to the spot where the projector was. There he found Jim Gordon and landed in front of him, surprising him.  

 

"You're back, I did not believe it anymore, your friends were there." Jim started

"I had some problems, but I'm here. What's going on ?" Bruce replied

"I have just been reported hostage-taking in an orphanage, apparently they are asking for ten million dollars."

''I'm taking care of it.''

 

Bruce started to leave, when Clark sat next to him, a soft smile on his face. Bruce gave him a quizzical look that Clark intercepted and he answered with another soft look. Barry arrived with his super speed and in his red suit, an aura of blue lightning around him, his childish smile on his lips. Bruce was beginning to wonder what Clark had done for them to being there, but forgot about his question when Arthur landed on the roof, put down by Victor, who landed on the roof with a thud. Diana joined them in a long jump, and the Justice League was complete. They took charge of the hostage quickly, thanks to the fear conferred by Batman, and the presence of the rest of the league in general.

 

Barry returned to Central City, Victor in his father's apartment, Arthur plunged into Gotham Bay and returned to Atlantis to find Mera, Diana still had an apartment in Metropolis. Clark brought Bruce back to the Lake House, took off their suit and took a joint shower, before going back to bed and enjoying the rest of the night, which caused a little more cleaning for Alfred. The marks on Bruce's body had disappeared, and memories of Lord Superman's rapes were gradually being replaced by Clark's true face. Diana had almost totally resumed faith in humanity and was coming back to Steve's grave regularly. Arthur had a serious relationship with Mera now and look after Atlantis. Victor totally accepted his robotic body and reconnected with his father. Barry had a weird relationship with Iris West and played superhero in his spare time. And Clark was the happiest man in the world while he was with Bruce. Nothing could disturb the Justice League.  

 

The End


End file.
